My Little Seeker
by Starscream's Biglover
Summary: Megatron notices a strange behavior in Starscream's mood, and attempts to confront him; but, when he does, Megatron is forced to realize his true feelings for his second in command.


**Megatron's POV:**

I looked around and observed the various workers around me. Soundwave was working at the computer doing Primus know what, and the others were either typing madly, or rubbing face and checking the clock. Everyone seemed to be bothered or working on something, except for Starscream;He was just staring off in space, with a depressed expression on his face plate. Everyone once in a while, he'd sigh, and then go back to staring at something. This has been going on for days know, and he hasn't even said ONE word for three days straight, what's wrong with him? Why hasn't he been speaking or barely eating energoen? I decided enough is enough- I maybe a vicious tyrant, and treat Starscream as punching bag, but I still worry about ALL of my men, I just never show it. I used my comm. link to call Knockout, and exited the room. "Knockout, come in, it's Megatron." I said, walking towards my room. "Yes my lord, is everything fine?" he said. "Have you noticed something different in Starscream's mood lately?" "Yes actually I have. I was wondering when you noticed. Let me take a guess, you want me to give Starscream a check up, am I right?" "Yes, expect him to come in three earth hours." "Yes my lord, I shall have the sick bay ready for when he comes. It might be a little easier if you try and find out what's wrong with him. Just ask him a few simple questions, and if anything sounds wrong just holla- I mean... let me know. I take it, you will be accompanying him?" "...Yes Knockout, I shall." I said, walking back towards Starscream. When I approached him I felt my spark sink; He was STILL staring off into space, not even glancing towards me, with that damn, sorry aft expression on his face plate. I snapped my digits in front of his face, making him jump. "Follow me." that was all I said. He simply nodded his head, and followed me out to the sick bay. I took one glance at his face, and decided to try and find out what was wrong with him. "Starscream, how are feeling?" I asked. He just grunted in reply. "Are you sure? You've been all to quiet?" I asked. Starscream's optics winded in fear, and I rolled my optics. "Where are we headed." "To the med bay. You're getting a check up." I said entering the door to the med bay.

I was greeted by a few doctors who were taking care of a few injured vechions, and Knockout who was checking on a few devices. "Starscream take a seat, and remain calm. I'm just going run a few tests on you, nothing serious." he said, taking a stethoscope, ad checking Starscream's pulse. "Hmm... spark rate normal, so that's fine. How have you been feeling lately?" he asked. Starscream laid back down on the berth, and shook his head slightly. "Alright then, let's try this. I'm just going to hook up a few cords to your pressure points. Just lay down and relax, nothing serious." he said, grabbing a few cords. I sat down next to Starscream, and was tempted to hold his servo. His breathing increased heavily a bit, he looked like a secret was about to be revealed. He closed his optics when Knockout hooked up the cords to his chest, hand and temples. I looked at Knockout, and the cords connected to his chest, gave in, and held his servo, stroking it gently. His optics shot right open, and I gave him a reassuring smile. He closed his optics once again, and mine turned over to Knockout when I heard him sigh. " Everything okay, doctor?" I asked, and walked over to him. He spoke in a low voice, making sure Starscream couldn't hear us. "My lord, look at the screen for a minute. The red waves indicate his stress level, and the purple ones indicate his depression level. See how big the purple level is?" he said. I took a look at the screen, and noticed it was covering the entire screen. My spark sank to the very back of my chest, and my a lump form in my throat. Starscream;s depression was over the limit. "What do you suggest Knockout?" i asked. "Well, the best thing to do is to talk it out with him, and you... you might want to bring a tissue box." he replied, rubbing the back of his helm. "Understood. I should probably talk to him in my quarters." I said sighing. "Good luck, my liege." Knockout said. I nodded, and took Starscream's servo, leading him to my room, and preparing myself for the worst.

I **never** showed any of my feelings, other than anger, stress and occasionally a few death glances, but never... my concern for Starscream. Oh, for Primus sake, it's more than just concern I... I'm in love with Starscream! I want to hold him, and make him happy for the rest of his entire life! I want to go ALL the way with him, and kiss his lips and every inch and centimeter of him! This is my BIGGEST weakness though, which makes me vulnerable if anyone EVER found out! I hate (and love) being in love with Starscream though, I'm a vicious tyrant, I shouldn't be in love with ANYONE, and it's Starscream's fault! That's why I always mock and beat him, I can't help it! Love is a foreign language to me, and I don't know how to comfort or show that I love him, but right now I know that I have to be there for him.

I slipped my arm around his shoulder, and to my surprise, he leaned even closer towards my pumping spark. His pedes clicked with every step we took, and even loved how they clicked. Luckily, we only past... three or four vechions who didn't seem to pay much attention to us. I unlocked my room, and entered the password, and we both entered. I watched him walk in the middle of the room, and his face stoop so low. I couldn't stand to see my second so lonely and depressed... why can't he just keep his head held high, and not give a damn about what anyone says to him (most of the time at least). Why is he so sad and down, instead of confident and independent? That's one of the things that I admire most about him, he never let's anyone get under his armor... most of the time, anyways. Whatever pain that he was bottling up, I would force out if I have to- anything to my Starscream back! "Starscream... just let it all out, I'm here for you, my little seeker." I soothed him. "It's just... I miss my trine, and Vos, and all the other seekers. I miss Cybertron, a-and... EVERYTHING!" he yelled, trying to hold back tears. I walked up to him, and held him close to my chest, just... holding my seeker close to my chest. "Let it out Starscream, you have nothing to be ashamed of. I'm here." I whispered in his audio receptor. He began to cry, and breath heavily, and I remained listening to his words, holding so close to my spark, caring for him.

I could feel the heat of Starscream heating up the entire room, and had no choice, but I picked him up, walked over to the berth, and sat down, cradling Starscream ever so closely. His fluids came out as if they were a waterfall, splashing onto me. He sat on my lap, and his crying began to smooth away slowly. "Shh, it's okay, it's alright Starscream. I won't let anyone hurt you, you know why? Because you are mine, and you are far to precious to me, and I won't let anything happen to you. You are my little seeker, and you will always be my little seeker... Come here, you will rest in my chambers for tonight." I soothed him, stroking his wings, and lying down on my berth, with Starscream on my chest. "Wh-" he sniffed, like a sparkling, and I smiled slightly,"-what about tomorrow?" he asked. I chuckled even more. "Then, you will come to me, and I be your wind, whispering words into your audio receptors, my little seeker." I said. Then, Starscream fell asleep in my arms, and I could still hear and feel his breathing on my chest plate.

My fantasies about holding and loving Starscream were FINALLY real! I could hold him in my arms, and for the first time in a long time, I could relax, knowing that Starscream was fine, and all was well. On that magical, fateful night, the autobots, this damned war, and everything else didn't matter. All that mattered was Starscream asleep in my arms. He kept returning back to me every night ever since, and was not ashamed of it! I was proud, and I would keep my arms around Starscream, and my head held high. If anyone looked, or mocked at us, they would pay dearly, and I would return every night to a devilishly handsome seeker... **my** seeker...


End file.
